


Taking Chances

by Glober



Series: Taking Chances [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Idiots in Love, Insecurities, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, MLB, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Post-Relationship, Reveal, Sharing a Bed, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glober/pseuds/Glober
Summary: And suddenly he was back on the game, sort of. Because miraculously, she started to notice him too. To bad it was on the wrong side of his mask.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [australet789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/australet789/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is a gift to Australet789. She doesn't know me but I follow her on Tumblr and she got some mean comments about her art, which is amazing so I really don't get the comments she got... Anyway, following her I noticed she really likes Marichat and really her works inspired me and a lot of people so I thought about giving this as a gift.
> 
> I really enjoyed this story... Is mostly fluffy, scratch that... It's only fluffy :)
> 
> Little short but I think it works. Pre-reveal / Post-relationship

“Marinette?”

Being there, laying so close to her. Having her arms wrapped around his middle and her cheek resting on his chest. The warmth of her body against his and her legs enmeshed with his own, it was all he ever needed, why had he been so oblivious until just recently?

Almost three years of lost time. Well, not really lost.

Years of unconditional friendship outside his mask and occasional collaboration behind it. And yet, he didn’t notice the greatness in her?

Well, he did notice because it was too obvious. He just didn’t see pass his infatuation. Too blinded by his lady to notice anything more than friendship coming from Marinette.

‘His lady?’ she had never been his. He never got the chance to get close enough as she was stuck with her own crush. 

Still there were signals or misread signals. Years of flirting back and forth, mistaking trust with affection and team work with closeness.

He lost his chances with Marinette because he couldn’t get over his unriquierd feelings for Ladybug. Until one day, he did get over her as he started to notice his friend as maybe something more.

And suddenly he was back on the game, sort of. Because miraculously, she started to notice him too. To bad it was on the wrong side of his mask.

Six months into what could only be described as the best thing to ever happen to him, he found himself wreathed in her scent, wrapped between her bed sheets, covered by her adoration and packed with fears. 

Would she be able to still love him, or even like him if she knew?

Would she be so gracious as to forgive the one time he broke her heart by searching her advice to ask out yet another girl, or the million times he did so just by keeping her in the friendzone?

He knew she would, she was amazing like that. 

Still, he was scared. But no matter how much he worried with losing her over this, he knew that being with her only as Chat Noir just wasn’t enough anymore.

Not just for the obvious practical difficulties of a suit that wouldn’t come off when they wanted their relationship to move a little forward, but because of the closeness they could never achieve if staying only in the dark.

He needs park dates, picking her up at her front door and holding hands in public. 

He needs to have her backstage on his shoots and shows not only as the supportive friend he couldn’t touch, but as the gorgeous girlfriend he wants to presume of. 

He needs everyone in both his personal and very public life to know who he belongs to. 

He needs to be able to tell his friends that he is desperately and undeniably in love with the beautiful, clumsy, dedicated, unpunctual, sassy, sexy, talented, stubborn and plainly amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng. And incredibly, she wants and loves him back.

“Marinette?” He asked again.

“Hmm?” Had she being close to sleep? Well to bad because he couldn’t wait another minute and risk his bravado to abandon him.

“I want to tell you who I am” He said softly.

“I know who you are. You are my love, and my friend and my best companion and the dorkiest guy I know” She started between yarns, then moving in his arms and sitting up she continued between kisses.

“You are the worst at games but a gracious loser, you are the man that not only keeps me warm but also gets me hot, as frustrating as it can be. You are everything I want and I’m not sure I deserve. And you are the one who’s keeping me from sleep tonight, so tell me what’s really on your mind” 

She ceased the kissing in favor of holding his face and touching her forehead to his.

“I want you to know my identity” He sounded pleading now.

“I assumed as much, but are you sure now it’s the time?” excitement evident in her tone. He could only nod. 

“Ok, but before you show me I want to know why you seem so anxious about it. What do you think is going to change if suddenly I get to see a face without a mask and eyes more human? You’ll still be you, even wearing something other than black” 

God, how he loved her.

“You're only saying that because you are convinced that I will be just a random guy, just missing pieces that you'll see unmask to finally get a full picture of my face” He didn’t even made his usual joke about how handsome he truly was, that scared her apparently as he noticed the shift on her expression.

“Are you saying that you may be someone I've already met?” This was getting harder, but he couldn’t back out know. 

“What if I kept a secret of my own? What if I too was afraid of it changing everything between us, Chat?” She interrupted before he had the chance to answer her previous question.

“I-I don’t think there is anything that can make me love you less” And truly he couldn’t think of anything.

“Tell me who you are and I promise I’ll share my secret. I don’t want us to be afraid of losing each other, but maybe the fact that we seem to be is further evidence that what we have is real” 

She made him brave, he could do it. And if the knowledge some how affected their dynamics the wrong way, he would do everything in his power to fight for her. 

He took a deep breath and released his transformation in a strong green light. Thankfully, Plagg sensed the atmosphere and simply looked for a place to hide.

There he was. Exposed in his jeans and black T-shirt. No mask, no Kitty ears, no glowing eyes, no hesitation.

There she was. Wide eyes, open mouth and frozen body . No resentment or pain in her expression, just surprise and a hint of amusement?

“We are so dumb” she shared few words and lots of happy tears.

“Spots on” He heard her whisper before the blinding pink light was all he saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this. As always let me remind you that I don't own any of the characters, my work is not Beta and English is not my first language.
> 
> Check out my Tumblr GLOBERJK


End file.
